Yin Yang
by Exeterra
Summary: Headmaster Cross has sent messengers around the world to gather all the young vamps. why? what will happen? will the new vamps get along with the day classers?
1. OCs

**This is my list of OCs and details about them**

**Suzume Majikaru**

**Name means**—Suzume is sparrow, and Majikaru means magical.

**Nickname**—Suzie, Su, Zume, Lala (spends a lot of time in "Lala Land")

**Age**—17 (vampire years)

**Level**—A (Pureblood)

**Talents**—all (duh, pureblood)

**Hair**—longish (mid-back), black-brown. Very shiny and flowy.

**Eyes**—Vibrant green

**Body**—tall, thin

**Personality**—Loves making people happy. Very helpful, but often slacks off. Still, she refrains from making goeals because once she does, she is so determined that nothing can stop her until she succeeds, or dies trying. Very stubborn. Doesn't know her true potential and cant seem to find her place. She secretly dreams of freedom. She is a good fighter, although she likes peace. She is sad on the inside, but is always happy outside. She only dwells on her inner sorrow when she is alone, or overcome with it. She often puts others first without realizing it. She has a real way with words, and often, if not always, gets what she wants.

**Likes**—singing…has a tendency to burst randomly into song or laughter. Likes making people happy. Also likes books, chocolate, manga, the elements, inking people, drawing, socializing, and playing games like manhunt—both human and vampire style.

**Dislikes**—people who are mean to others for no apparent reason. Doesn't like when people try to hurt her friends, and hates to see people sad. She also dislikes boys, or even girls, who manipulate the opposite gender.

**Past**—family dead, has been living on the run for 7 years in fear she was being hunted. Parents and older brother killed, accused of murdering a pureblood family. It was found out too late they were framed, and no one could find Suzume to tell her.

**Rylie Myostua**

**Name means**—Rylie is a name which means valiant. Myosuta is made of Myo and Suta, which mean dark and star.

Nicknames—Ry, Ryles

**Age**—16 (vampire years)

**Level**—B (Aristocrat)

**Talents**—Telepathic, sometimes gets visions of the future.

**Hair**—layered, underside is black. Top is apple-red.

**Eyes**—grey, and creepily devoid of emotion.

**Body**—shortish, and slim. Hard from kickboxing and swimming.

**Personality**—Sort of shy around people she doesn't know well. She can get louder and more talkative once she's used to you, but in comparison to most people, she's quiet. She is basically split in half—part of her loves shojo manga, high school romance, and cute things. The other half loves reading about blood and gore, like Death Note or Bloody Monday, and has a huge interest in hackers, viruses, and diseases. Altogether, she's an alright person if a little... awkward. She's also fairly clever, but she doesn't know how to show it off. She's dark when you first meet her, but you might be surprised—she likes happy bubbly people.

**Likes**—tarot cards, ravens, art, photography, the sky, oceans, puzzles, books, origami, manga and music. Likes singing, but not out loud unless she is completely alone.

**Dislikes**—A lot of things, including animal testing and cruelty, child abuse, and human trafficking, so she's joined a lot of organizations (PETA included) and can rant off about all these problems if she wasn't stopped so soon. She hates hypocrites and doesn't mind saying so to her own family members.

**Past**—Her mother was hunted down by the Vampire Hunter Society and the Senate when Rylie was three. She vaguely remembers her mother telling her to run away because the Senate would kill any 'halfling'. Lived with her father in a flat above their ramen restaurant until she was sent to Cross Academy. Her mother was pureblood, but her father was a human. This is why she is an aristocrat.

**Dam****ion** **Excalibur**

**Name** **means**—Damion is a name that means the devil, or demon…Excalibur just sounds really cool, and it was the name of King Arthur's sword, so meh.

**Nicknames**—Shortie, Toshiro or Shiro (nicknamed after the character from the manga Bleach, for his height)

**Age**—16 (human years)

**Level**—A (Pureblood)

**Talents**—all (again)

**Hair**—Short, black with red streaks

**Eyes**—Red

**Body**—is the body of a seven-year-old, but is much cleverer. He is, obviously, a vampire, and therefore his mind ages faster than he does.

**Personality**—the cutest little boy you'll ever meet. Once he established trust, he will figure out if you are friend or not. If you are a friend, you are very lucky. If you are a foe…beware—he can bite your head off. Very dangerous behind his little boyishness, but can also be very sweet. Has a scary element of darkness to him, and often weirds out his friends. Can easily get extremely hyper from small amounts of sugar. Large amounts of sugar are…just plain dangerous to anything surrounding him.

**Likes**—Blood and guts, and a wide variety of music. Likes helping sad people. Well, IF they're his friends…if not, he'd probably just laugh.

**Dislikes**—his friends being sad, not being able to fight people whenever he feels like it.

**Past**—grew up in a regular orphanage with no idea what had happened to his parents, but noticed something was wrong—he wasn't growing as fast as the others. They had always picked on him, and one day, he bit and killed a 14-year-old girl who called him 'mental midget'. After that, he ran away. About three months later, he got sent to Cross Academy.

**Yumi Tomoko**

**Name Means--**Both her first and last name mean 'Friend' or 'Friendship'.

**Nicknames--**Yu, Mi, Mimi

**Age--**Nearly 17 (vampire years)

**Level--**B (aristocrat)

**Talents--**Fire

**Hair--**Short, light brown

**Eyes--**red brown

**Personality--**very mysterious. no one knows much about her, so you'll have to wait and find out. sorry, i couldnt resist doing this for one of my OC's

**Likes--**Some stuff

**Dislikes--**Some stuff

**Past--**No one really knows...


	2. Get to know you

**Kay, first chapter for this story, so don't be too harsh please : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ppl from Vampire Knight, I mean…I WISH I was so creative :P**** if you're really all that curious who my OC's are, check my first chapter, it lists them all plus some background info. Although, I guess if you're reading this story, you would have read it already anyway…whatever.**

**Oh, so you all know, this is around just before Maria Kurenai came to Cross Academy…**

I took a deep breath. Apparently, however, I was not the only new vampire to be joining classes here. The headmaster had recently sent out messengers to hunt down all the young vampires across the world. Apparently, there were too many going 'bad'. I was just afraid I wasn't going to fit in—see, I was a pureblood.

I pushed my longish brown-black hair behind my ear and looked down at the tiny timetable in my hand.

"Hello!" said a cheery voice behind me. I turned to see a blond boy coming towards me. I could tell he was a vampire, because he wore the white uniform of the night class—similar to mine, only mine was a skirt. "My name is Takuma Ichijo. I'm the night class vice president! President Kaname-sama told me to take care of new students."

I smiled. "Thank you, my name is Suzume Majikaru," I said. I looked around, noticing the obvious reason that we would need "taking care of". A bunch of day class students were returning to their dorms for the night. Two people with little cuffs around their arms were warding them off. A short girl with brown hair and a tall boy with white spiky hair. Both were humans, in the day class uniform.

Then I gasped. The boy with white hair turned. I had just realized he was a vampire. Pureblood sense, I guess. Even _I_ didn't know everything that I could do.

"Zero!" called the girl, who was practically being run over by day class students. He shot a glare at them, and they stopped and continued walking meekly back to the dorm.

"We have Ethics," said Ichijo happily. "It's this way, if you'd like to come with me…"

"Uh…I'll catch up with you, if that's okay," I said. He nodded. Then something dawned on me.

"You knew I was a pureblood, didn't you?" I asked.

He nodded sheepishly. "Kaname-sama told us who the purebloods were, and to treat them with utmost respect, Suzume-sama"

"Oh," I said, surprised and pleased at the same time. "You don't have to treat me better though."

"As you wish, Suzume-sama."

"Please don't be so formal," I begged. "Call me Suzie. Or Su. Even Zume. But please don't treat me like I'm above everyone. I guess I'm just used to flying under the radar."

"Okay," he said,

"I have to go meet other new students," he said. "Will you be okay on your own?"

I flashed a look at Zero. He was back to herding day classers. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Okay, see you later, Suzume," he said.

"Bye."

After Ichijo had left, I wandered over to where Zero was shepherding the day class like sheep.

"Hello," I said politely.

"Go away," he growled. "I'm busy."

I was slightly taken aback. Apparently Zero hadn't gotten the pureblood memo…not that I cared. It was just surprising, after Ichijo.

"Hey!" yelled a day class boy. "Look! It's one of the new students!!!"

"Where?" yelled another. "I can't see her…oh, wow! She's pretty!"

"Wow," I said. "Warm welcome much? Anyway, I can see I'm…in the way. See you around." I waved at him, but he wasn't looking. He didn't answer, either, so I just walked away.

I wandered with my hands behind my back, following the general flow of the night class students.

"Hey, you're a new face," said a somewhat, ah…how to describe it…young, almost mocking voice from behind me. I turned to two boys, one a bit younger than the other, both with very messy blond hair. The younger one seemed to have spoken.

"Hi," I said.

"I'm Hanabusa Aido," he continued, "And this is my cousin, Akatsuki Kain."

"I'm Suzume," I replied, grinning. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey, I guess you're coming with us, to Ethics, then, huh?" said Aido.

"Yup, I am. Wheeeeeeeee!"

"You're very…happy for a pureblood," said Kain. I grinned wider.

"Well, I guess I'm just glad not to be on the run anymore."

"I might have to go on the run," said Aido, much to Kain's amusement. "Yagari doesn't really like me…"

"Who?" I asked blankly.

"Toga Yagari, our Ethics teacher."

"Hm," scoffed Kain. "If you paid any attention in class, maybe he would like you more."

The two continued off past me, Aido complaining about how teachers weren't allowed opinions and things like that.

When we got to class, I took an empty seat next to a boy with shaggy black hair.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Suzume."

"I'm Senri Shiki," he replied. "Nice to meet you." He looked utterly bored.

Just then, a tall man walked in, with a strange metal plate over one eye. I wondered what had happened to it that he needed such an armoured eyepatch.

"Alright, class," he growled, "The Headmaster has decided to throw a surprise dance for the new students. I expect good behaviour, as the day class students will be there. I want you to _appreciate_ it, because me and the other teachers have been busting our backs to put it together. GOT IT?!"

I sat, a little stunned. Everyone else, minus a few new students, chorused, "Yes, Yagari-san."

"Good," he said. "Now go, and don't come back until tomorrow!"

Everyone gathered their things and rushed for the door. I was wondering what I was going to wear.

"Hello," said a girl behind me. I turned, and she said, "I'm Rima. Would you like me to lead you to the Moon dormitory?"

"Thank you Rima," I replied. "That would be great. I'm Suzume, by the way."  
So I walked back to our dorm with Rima. When I got there, she led me up to the girls' section. Everyone was relaxing. It was apparent none of them really cared about whatever we were about to do. I wondered if they, like me, had no clue what to wear.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what to wear?" I said.

Everyone looked at me. Then one girl said, "It doesn't matter what you wear, the day class boys will _still_ be all over you. I'm Ruka, by the way."

"Suzume," I said.

"Besides," she went on, "Headmaster said we could just wear our uniforms."

"that's a relief," I sighed, and Rima pointed to a bed. "That one can be yours, if you want. I think all the others are already taken."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. I got here late." I grinned. "So, should we head out?"

So, we went to what I assumed was some sort of recreation hall, and the day class students were already there along with a few of the night class students. The room was very contrasted, with half the room in white clothing with black seams, the other the exact opposite. It reminded me of the yin yang necklace that I never took off. It had been a gift from my mother.

I could feel the eyes of most, if not all, of the day class, some in admiration, and some in jealousy. I assumed the jealousy was from the girls.

I wandered around, flitting from group to group—day and night classes. I talked to everyone. I was quite at ease with socializing. My time on the run had been torturous.

I wandered over to where a little boy was standing alone against a wall. Suddenly, as I was about to go over and talk to him, Aido bounced up to him.

"Hey," I heard him saying. "Hello, mental midget!"

"Wrong term, dumbass," said the little boy. I didn't quite catch what he did, I think it was a karate move I knew, but Aido was soon on the ground.

"It's called 'little person'" said the little boy, and walked away.

I followed him easily—his red highlights stood out in the crowd, even though his height didn't exactly.

"Hey!" I called after him.

He didn't hear me over the music.

"HEY!" I yelled.

He turned.

"Hi," I said. "My name's Suzume. What's yours?"

"It's Damion," he said. "What's it to you?"

"I saw you take down Hanabusa, over there," I said. "Pretty admirable, for a kid. Heck, pretty admirable, period!"

"I'm not," he said darkly, "a kid." He stepped menacingly up to me, although I wasn't too afraid—ha came up to just above my elbow. Still, I had seen what he did to Aido. I reviewed the counterattack in my head.

"Hey, I revised my opinion!" I said, innocently.

He suddenly smiled. He had a cute look, when he wasn't giving you the evil eye.

"That's cool! Better that what I got called back at the orphanage. Whatever!"

"Hey, you're a pureblood, right?"

"Yes, I am." He said darkly. "I've made my share of level D's though, so don't puch me. I killed a girl once."

I was a bit confused, but oh well. A friend was a friend, and if the council of ancients came, I needed all the friends I could get. Especially purebloods.


	3. Dance With Me

**Mmkay, chapter two…sorry if it's a little rushed, but a fellow writer was RUSHING ME LA~!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway…oh you might have noticed, adding la~ to the end of my comments is a new habit. Eeheehee! My friend says "you're**** being so Ay-zhun!!!" (the same someone who's RUSHING ME LA~!!!) Oh yeah, there are also a few things explained in this chapter, so YEAH!!!**

I leaned against the wall. Dances and social events of any sort weren't a lot of fun for me, especially since I didn't know anyone here. I yawned and slumped. I noticed a boy whose name was Shiki I think leaning against another wall, much the same way I was.

"Hiya!" said a cheery voice. I looked up and saw a tall brunette and an adorable (if somewhat dark) little boy with red and black hair. The tall one seemed to have spoken.

"Hi," I said quietly. "Awwww, this little boy is so cute!" I went on, looking at him. "Is he your little brother?"

"I'm not cute," he said darkly. "And I'm NOT a little boy. I'm sixteen."

"In human or vampire years," asked the girl.

"H—human…" he said, trailing off sheepishly.

I laughed quietly. "I'm Rylie," I said.

"Suzume. And this is Damion," said the girl.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

Suzume beamed. Damion was grinning. I smiled tentatively.

Suddenly Suzume looked up. "Hey, look!" she said. "It's Zero!!!"

"Why are you so excited to see Kiryu?" I asked.

"Can't you tell he's depressed?!"

"Uhhhhhh…no. and frankly, I don't care. It's his business, not mine," I said.

"Well," Suzume said, "It is my personal goal to make him NOT depressed."

Damion snorted. "Good luck. Oh, I like this song!!!"

I listened. I couldn't recognize the music, but Suzume said, "Little weapon!!! Oooo this is a great song!!!"

Then she skipped off towards Zero.

"She's never gonna do it," said Damion.

"I'm with you on that," I said.

Then Ichijo walked up.

"Want to dance?" he said, holding out his hand. He'd shown me around before class.

"What, getting tired of day class girls?" I asked, grinning.

"A little," he confessed sheepishly.

"Ew," said Damion. "Catch you later." He disappeared into the crowd.

***********

"Hi, Zero!" I said in my somewhat singsong voice.

"You again," he growled.

"Yup, me again," I grinned. "I'm Suzume, by the way." Apparently, it didn't bother him that I knew his name.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly.

"I don't know," I said innocently. "What do YOU want?"

"Hmmm…You to go away? To die? To be human?"

"Okay, how badly, on a scale of one to ten, do you want me to leave?" I asked, surprised at his weary bluntness.

"Fifteen."

"Okay…I'll make you a deal. I'll leave…"

"Good."

"IF and only if you dance with me."

"Won't happen, vampire."

"Fine," I said, "I'll just have to hang around with you, then. Ohhh, I like this song."

Cross my Heart by Marianas Trench was on.

"And I hate to want to show you I," I sang along, "Will run to you, to you till I can't stand on my own any more, I—"

"Okay, fine."

"Aha!" I said. "I found your weakness! Anything happy at all! Although, I could be annoying…nahhhhh!"

Of course I was joking. Zero rolled his eyes. A new song came on. I didn't recognize it at first. Then I realized it was Caribbean Blue by Enya. Wow, I thought, they have a big range of music!

"Oooooh, I like this song," I said, taking Zero's hand. He didn't resist, but I could tell he wasn't exactly enjoying himself. But he would be, if I could help it. I probably couldn't but I would die trying. Not literally, I suppose…

I hadn't even realized we were dancing—dancing was more of a reflex to me than anything. I liked music. And a lot of other stuff.

"See, this isn't so bad," I said to Zero.

"Yes, it kind of is," he said, but I could tell he was loosening up a little. Well, he was ALMOST loosening up.

I rolled my eyes, grinning.

"Why do you like me so much," he asked, with the air of someone cursing his fate.

"Who said I like you?" I replied. "Maybe I hate you, and that's why I'm putting you through this."

Then I kind of ruined that by laughing quietly.

"Yeah, I'm kind of doubting that," he said flatly. "Can I leave now?"

"Fine," I said, stepping away. "You held up your end, so I'll see you later, Zero."

He sighed. "Finally. Bye, Suzume," he said.

"Wow, you saw fit to say 'bye' this time," I said. "What an honour."

I smirked at him and then disappeared into the crowd.

**Sorry, this chapter's a little shorter than my norm, but ah well, more next time—ta-ta!**


End file.
